swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W23/2017
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 05.06.2017 - Monday/Montag Server crash 20:00 Johann Adolph Hasse - Marc' Antonio & Cleopatra (2003) Dorian (I) - 1st recording 23:50 Gian Francesco de Majo - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Coviello (I) - 1st recording 06.06.2017 - Tuesday/Dienstag 02:00 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 05:33 George Frideric Handel - Rodrigo (1997) Virgin Classics (I) 08:07 Antonio Vivaldi - Giustino (2001) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 12:44 Antonio Vivaldi - Arsilda, regina di Ponto (2001) CPO (I) 15:30 Reinhard Keiser - Croesus (1990) Nuova Era (D) 17:45 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 20:40 Francesco Cavalli - La Calisto (1994) Harmonia Mundi (I) 23:25 Francesco Cavalli - Xerse (1985) Harmonia Mundi (I) 07.06.2017 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 03:08 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 06:13 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 09:52 Sigmund Theophil Staden - Seelewig (2002) CPO (D) 11:09 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ballo delle ingrate (1993) Nuova Era (I) 12:00 Francesca Caccini - La liberazione di Ruggiero dall'isola d'Alcina (1996) PMC (I) 13:17 Jacopo Peri - Euridice (1993) Maguelone (I) 14:45 Stefano Landi - La morte d'Orfeo (2006) Zig Zag Territoires (I) 17:16 Domenico Mazzocchi - La catena d'Adone (2010) Alpha (I) 19:28 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 22:02 Giacinto Cornacchioli - Diana Schernita (1995) Bongiovanni (I) 23:03 Francesco Cavalli - Il Giasone (1988) Harmonia Mundi (I) 08.06.2017 - Thursday/Donnerstag 02:56 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) 04:00 Henry Purcell - The Fairy Queen (1970) Decca (E) 05:36 John Eccles - The Judgment of Paris (2003) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 06:26 Reinhard Keiser - Masaniello Furioso (1989) CPO (D) 08:53 Georg Philipp Telemann - Miriways (2012?) CPO (D) 11:19 Jean-Marie Leclair - Scylla et Glaucus (1986) Warner-Erato (F) 14:09 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Dardanus (2005) ABC Classics (F) 16:17 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Castor et Pollux (2003) Naxos (F) 18:37 Thomas Augustine Arne - Artaxerxes (2009) Linn Records (E) 20:54 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 23:00 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Zauberflöte (1990) Decca (D) 09.06.2017 - Friday/Freitag 01:31 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Entführung aus dem Serail (1991) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 03:43 Carl Maria von Weber - Euryanthe (2002) Dynamic (D) 06:18 Franz Schubert - Fierrabras (1988) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 10:22 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) Gaetano Donizetti - Caterina Cornaro (1995) Agorá Musica (I) Carlo Evasio Soliva - Giulia e Sesto Pompeo (1998) CPO (I) Mikhail Ivanovich Glinka - Ruslan and Lyudmila (1978) Melodiya ® Stanisław Moniuszko - Paria (2008) DUX (PL) Modest Mussorgsky - Khovanshchina (1989) Deutsche Grammophon ® Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Opricnik (2003) Dynamic ® - 1st recording 10.06.2017 - Saturday/Samstag Antonín Dvořák - Rusalka (1997) Brilliant (CS) Leoš Janáček - The Cunning Little Vixen (1999) Mondo Musica (CS) Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) Hans Pfitzner - Palestrina (1988) Berlin Classics (D) Richard Strauss - Die Liebe der Danae (2000) Telarc (D) Richard Strauss - Die Frau ohne Schatten (1974) Gala (D) Armas Launis - Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording Arnold Schönberg - Moses und Aron (1974) Sony Classical (D) Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die tote Stadt (1975) BMG Classics (D) Jean Sibelius - Jungfrun i tornet (Neito tornissa) (2001) Virgin Classics (FI) 11.06.2017 - Sunday/Sonntag Aarre Merikanto - Juha (1995) Ondine (FI) Marc Blitzstein - Regina (1991) London Records (E) Benjamin Britten - Owen Wingrave (1970) London Records (E) Benjamin Britten - Albert Herring (1996) Vox Classics (E) Tauno Pylkkänen - Mare ja hänen poikansa (Mare and her son) (2004) Ondine (FI) Einojuhani Rautavaara - Thomas (1986) Ondine (FI) Einojuhani Rautavaara - Aleksis Kivi (2002) Ondine (FI) Aulis Sallinen - Kullervo (1992) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording Aulis Sallinen - Ratsumies (The Horseman) (1975) Finlandia (FI) - 1st recording Eino Tamberg - Cyrano de Bergerac (1999) CPO (ET) John Adams - The Death of Klinghoffer (1992) Elektra Nonesuch (E) - 1st recording Kris Defoort - House of the Sleeping Beauties (2009) Fuga Libera (E) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 23/2017 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted)